Happy Birthday, Pinecone Face!
by percyjacksongreekgods
Summary: "It's your birthday, Thalia! Remember?" Last minute one-shot about Thalia's birthday(12/22)! Enjoy!


Thalia growled in annoyance. She should've known something was wrong the moment she had gotten her quest. Artemis had sent her to Mount Olympus by herself to find Zeus and give him a message written in a letter Artemis had handed her. After all, who even writes letters anymore? And if there really was something Artemis needed to tell Zeus, she would've Iris-Messaged him or had Hermes take the message. But no, Thalia had fallen for it she went to Mount Olympus trying not to look down because of her fear of heights just to have a nymph tell her that he was at the Jackson-Blofis place. Why was her father even at Percy's house? Oh, no. She'd better get there quick. With that thought, Thalia hurried to the elevator and pressed the button for Lobby.

She stood in the elevator, impatiently waiting for it to go down to the lobby. She couldn't stand this music. Was it so hard to play Green Day or at least something _good?_ And preferably not Christmas songs for the holiday in three days? Why would you ever play Silent Night in an elevator with an ADHD demigodess inside? And why is she asking so many questions?

As the elevator door finally dinged open, Thalia rushed out into the lobby, nearly running. She ignored the stares of businessmen and tourists, who for some reason were surprised to see a punk teen with a silver tiara storming out of an elevator playing Silent Night. That was completely normal, at least to any demigod who knew her it was. Once outside, Thalia grabbed a drachma, called the Grey sisters, and held on for dear life.

By the time they got to the apartment, Thalia was practically throwing up. Swerving through traffic at the speed of light is _definitely _not good for her. Or anyone else, for that matter. She stumbled and fell out of the cab, tipsily stood and lurched to a nearby bush and promptly threw up. Thalia sat down and drank a few sips of Nectar she had for emergencies, which this would-according to her- qualify as. Immediately feeling better, she ran up the stairs and knocked on their apartment door.

"ITS ME, THALIA! OPEN UP!"

Thalia heard a lot of muffled yelling and some crashing and was immediately worried. There were a lot of things that could have happened, in case of a demigod, it was most likely a monster. She was about to knock down the door when she heard someone yell,

"The door's open!"

Thalia turned the knob. That was easy. The thought immediately made her internally laugh. Pushing the door open, she slowly stepped into the living room.

**"SURPRISEEE!" **

Thalia jumped and grabbed her sword as people flew- yes, flew- out of their hiding spots and threw confetti. Seeing her sword, they backed up. Thalia saw that all her friends were here. Percy, Annabeth, the Hunters, Sally(Hey, consider everyone that makes good cookies a friend!), Artemis herself, the Stolls, random people from camp, the Seven, Nico, and her dad.

"What's this?" She asked, confused.

"It's your birthday, Thalia! Remember?" Annabeth asked. Thalia suddenly remembered. With everything that's been happening the past few years, she hadn't noticed that her birthday was, well, today.

"Wow, Pinecone Face," Percy said. "Even a Seaweed Brain doesn't forget his birthday."

Thalia glared at him, but she was smiling. "Wow..." she said.

"Hey, Thalia!" Leo yelled, his arm around Calypso. "I think we found your cousin!" He pointed at the gleaming blue Christmas tree and everyone laughed. Thalia glared at him too, and Leo flinched. She turned to Percy.

"Seriously, Seaweed Brain? A blue tree?"

"And silver tinsel for Annabeth!" He said defensively. Everyone laughed again.

Sally came bustling in, saying, "Excuse me, Excuse me," as she squeezed past people and put a large cake on the table with Jason's help. Everyone walked towards it, as if cake was the sun and everyone else were planets. Jason and Annabeth led Thalia through and to the front of the cake.

The cake was beautiful. To someone who hadn't had many cakes before, at least. It was white with silver arrows on the sides, and on the top there were little lightning bolts and words in Greek. It read, "Happy Birthday, Thalia-!" Behind the Thalia were a bunch of smudges. Under it there was, "Sparky Girl!" "Pinecone Face!" And miscellaneous other nicknames in messy handwriting.

"What's with the smudges?"

"The cake had your last name on it and Jason wiped it off," Nico replied

"Percy wanted to lick it off, but the hunters were appalled at the thought of eating a cake a boy had licked," Jason said. The Hunters, who were in a corner as far away from the boys in the room as possible, curled their lips in disgust but smiled and waved at Thalia.

"You should never waste frosting!" Percy claimed. Thalia grinned at his childishness. Annabeth came over with candles. There were seven of them and she put them all on the cake in a row. The candles- which were numbers and letters- said, "STILL 15" Everyone laughed.

"Leo!" Sally called, holding a camera. The excited elf- most likely excited to eat cake- came over and lit the candles. She was about to blow the candles out, but Sally said, "Thalia, just pose for the picture!"

She pretended to be blowing on the candles and Sally snapped a pic, giving her a thumbs up before Thalia waved her hand and the air blew the flames out. Leo started singing.

"Happy birthday to you..." Everyone joined in until the end of the song and they all cheered as Thalia cut the cake into small pieces. Every male got a piece and walked to a couch or a chair before the Hunters would even come over to get a slice. After all the slices were given out, Thalia cut one for herself and sat down next to Percy and Annabeth, who were sharing a slice. They traded stories about their adventures, Thalia talking about her journeys with the hunters and Percy told her about meeting Phobos and Deimos and saving Clarisse's butt.

Overall, Thalia thought it was the best birthday ever.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it was a bit short or rushed, I wrote this on the spot as soon as I remembered it was her birthday without any drafts or anything..so...yeah. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
